The Reunion
by twillover1313
Summary: Because is there ever really an end with no closure? ah o/s


While I was at work, I received the email for my class reunion. It was a generic email, nothing special. But it got my heart racing, my pulse thumping. High school. Edward.

I haven't seen him since we both left, for college on opposite sides of the country. We had been dating since the tenth grade. Unlike our classmates, we had never made love. We both felt, that high school was too young. The fear of pregnancy too high.

We had imagined finishing our educations, returning to our hometown, beginning our careers, being together. But that was before Jake. Before Tanya.

I met Jake sophomore year. Edward met Tanya around the same time. The distance was too much. We were both lonely, watching our friends having fun, dating, and falling in love. We decided to take a break. Neither of us hurt, it was for the best. Neither of us realizing we would fall in love with other people.

I haven't thought of Edward for six years. The first dream was the night Jake asked me to marry him. After saying yes, I dreamed of green eyes and bronze hair. I dreamed of unrequited love. After the wedding, the dreams went away. Edward's sister had told me that Edward had also gotten married.

Jake and I have been married for five years. Our anniversary a month ago. We never had children, Jake was an orphan, and didn't want to bring a child into a world that could be so cruel. He had a vasectomy before we met. He told me, about it a month after we started to date.

I'd heard that Tanya was a model and didn't want to 'ruin' her perfect body, so they also were childless. That was a shame too. Edward always wanted to be a pediatrician, because of his love for children.

I emailed back, saying I would attend. Jake would be unable to go. He traveled often, for his job. I knew he wouldn't be available.

The night of the reunion, I dressed in a dark blue, form fitting dress. It showed off my ample cleavage and hugged my hips and ass perfectly. My still flat stomach, was accentuated. Ending mid-thigh my 'runner's legs' looked miles long. I paired the dress with four inch stilettos, making my legs look even longer. My hair was piled on my head, and my make-up looked mysterious, with smoky eyes and dark red lipstick. I felt sexy.

Signing in, I placed my name tag on my right side, under my breast. I took a deep breath and entered the reception hall.

There were many faces I recognized, but only one I was looking for.

Finally, I saw him. He looked just as good as I remembered. Tall and broad-shouldered, muscular but not bulky. He still had that shock of bronze hair, but it was longer and tousled, like he was freshly fucked. He was wearing jeans, hung low on his hips. A white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Blue sweater vest, which on anyone else, would look ridiculous. He made it look sexy.

He turned, looking at me. His face broke out in a grin. He left his conversation, without looking back. When he was in in front of me, he leaned down, kissing my cheek. He still had that smell, the one that smelled so clean, so masculine, so him. I inhaled, relishing it. It invoked memories of late nights, holding hands, kissing.

"Perfect timing. Mike and Jessica were boring me." He fake yawned.

"They always did." I laughed. I looked him up and down, "you look good."

"You look gorgeous, as always." He had a gleam in his eye. I knew that gleam.

"How's Jake?" "How's Tanya?" We asked at the same time.

"Ladies first." Always the gentleman.

"He's good. He has an away-game tomorrow, so he's in New York. The Mariners are playing the Yankees."

"Tanya is in Brazil. She's doing a photo shoot for Sports Illustrated."

"Well, we can keep each other company, be each other's 'date'?" I suggested, hopefully.

"Absolutely." He replied, seeming thrilled.

We talked for hours, drinking glasses of wine. We danced, my head on his chest, his resting on the top of my head, reminding me of prom, of our love.

As the evening was coming to a close, we realized we were both booked into the same hotel. Edward offered me a ride, and we left, holding hands. This thumb rubbing my hand, unconsciously. It was habit, he'd always done that.

Neither of us were ready to say good-night, good-bye. We sat in the bar, shots of tequila and bowls of lemons littered the table in front of us.

Staggering, he walked me to my room. Trying to kiss my cheek good-night, he missed. Kissing my lips instead. We both exploded in a flurry of passion. Lips and tongues. Licking, nibbling, sucking, biting. Hands roaming, feeling. Moaning and purring. Heavy breathing.

Without a conscious thought, we entered my room. Shirt tossed on the dresser, dress pooling on the floor. Jeans kicked off. Bra on the doorknob, boxers thrown. Panties lost, never to be found.

He moved his lips to my breasts. Circling my nipples with his tongue. Bringing them to hard peaks. He bite down, making my pussy clench. I sucked on his neck. Relishing the taste of him.

His fingers moved down, massaging my slit. He slid two fingers in pumping them in and out, in and out. Removing them, he brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean. He moaned and slid down my body, his mouth headed for my drenched pussy. Licking, sucking. Thrusting his tongue.

My hands were wrapped around his very hard, very long, very thick cock. Stroking, pulling. I twisted around, wanting his cock in my mouth. Sucking, swallowing, drinking him in.

The harder I sucked, the harder he licked.

My stomach coiled in anticipation. White light, stars, explosion.

His cock got harder. He thrust, down my throat, thick sprays of cum, coating my mouth. I swallowed, hard, prolonging his pleasure.

Breathing hard, we stared at each other. There was no guilt. Only love. He kissed me again, our flavors mixing, perfection.

Getting hard again, his cock was nudging my clit. He was right there. I raised my hips and he entered me. He stilled for a moment, allowing me to adjust. Pulling out slightly he pushed back in, hard. In and out, in and out. Over and over. Pounding, passionate. Hips raising, meeting his thrust for thrust. Moaning, panting, over and over, in and out. Swiveling, searching, finding—that spot.

Screaming, growling shouting out in ecstasy. Walls exploding, tightening. Spurting, emptying, completely draining.

Exhaustion, elation, collapsing into each other. Catching our breath. Arms clinging, legs tangled, we fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, we dressed. Each having a life to return to. Both having needed the closure.

We parted ways, knowing we'd likely never see one another again.

A final kiss to the cheek. A final good-bye.


End file.
